In the prior art, there are cases where a laminated stretchable sheet including two non-woven fabrics and a thermoplastic elastic sheet placed therebetween is used as a composite sheet for use in a disposable diaper, or the like, particularly, as a composite sheet for use in a waist portion of a pants-type diaper, or the like, in order to improve the fit of the diaper (see the first and second patent documents).
[First Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-129016 (Abstract)
[Second Patent Document] U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,761 B2